Before computing devices became portable, customers sometimes obtained information about products at home, and then took that information with them when viewing, purchasing, or evaluating the product. Mobile computing devices allow customers to obtain product information when viewing or evaluating the product, when the information is more relevant. For example, a customer can search a manufacturer's web site or read product reviews while in the store. However, sometimes customers desire product information which is not readily found on the internet.